


A Taste of Temptation

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Smile Week 2020 [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Desperate Kissing, Gay crisis, Love Confessions, M/M, Mixed feelings, One Shot, Smile Era, smile week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:02:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: Now that the album Earth has crashed and burn, there's nothing holding back Tim from acting on his long held feelings towards his guitarist
Relationships: Brian May/Tim Staffell
Series: Smile Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662739
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Smile Weekend





	A Taste of Temptation

Roger had left early, a pressing date with some hot bird he'd met this morning on the bus. Tim and Brian had daddled a moment more but they had a good grasp of their setlist and didn't actually have anything in particular to work on without their drummer. Brian was just fussing about like his mam in putting on his scarf and jacket. It was- Hell, it was adorable.

Tim wishes he could say that was the first time he'd had such thoughts about the intellectual but it was becoming a more and more common occurrence. He minded himself with slowly putting on his own clothing, but he- It was always there, nibbling at the back of his mind. He didn't know what he could or should do about it. He wanted to confess to Brian but what if it ruined their relationship, what if it ruined the band, although he could maybe admit to himself in the recesses of his mind that the latter had already happened. A studio had been willing to take a risk on them, produce their album, and what had come of it? Nothing. So now what more did he have to risk?

And why not right now? When could there be a better opportunity then now when they were alone in the private reserved music room. The uncertainty and fear made sweat prickle on his skin as his fingers hesitated over his jacket's buttons. What good would a plan serve him in the chaos that was love? No, he just had to plunge into it.

It's now or never as Brian went to open the door. And as soon as he made the decision, to finally act after so many years, his body was flooded with adrenaline, his heart practically buzzing away in his chest. He took three hasty steps to get between the guitarist and the doorknob. It wasn't just enough to look at him.

Tim grabbed the young man, pressed him to the wall right next to the door jam, and turned the lock all in one single slick moment. Brian let out a gasp of surprise as he looked at him with large, stunned eyes. Tim doubted himself for a moment, that was totally unnecessary since Brian was right in front of him and didn't even know what was happening let alone try to evade. It was almost as though his mum had never taught him to 'use his words;' it was just another indication of his uncertainty. 

"What on earth Tim? What's going on?" Brian asked, simply confused but not concerned, as he looked at him with those trust hazel eyes.

Tim took a deep breath, all he wanted was to steal kiss but knew he had to say something first to telegraph his intent and give Brian a change to react. Putting a lot of effort into sounding calm, even cocky when he felt far from either, "You're so gorgeous Brian, your beautiful face, your beautiful mind."

Brian blushed bashfully but still made no move to get free of his grip. Good, maybe if he'd okay if he just-

The kiss was brief and yet passionate, Tim pressing hard against the confused lips of his dear friend. Tim didn't dare go further, pulling back, just a little, to see his expression. Brian looks just as confused as ever. 

"All that stuff you said earlier, about being open to...anything," Tim referred vaguely the band's previous conversation about sexuality. It had mostly focused on checkerboard chicks and either they'd be willing to get involved with a black bird. And even more interesting to come out of that talk was not only Brian's openness to homosexuality, as 'consenting parties can do whatever they want,' and that Bri was still a virgin. 

Tim was kind of a virgin in that he'd never been with a man but the physical practical side of things had been occupying more and more of his thoughts. Thoughts that had all led him to Brian. 

It had surprised him because before that his thoughts had been about girls even if they had been rather abstract, but there was nothing abstract about how he realised he was feeling about Brian. 

"I-Wha-what are you talking about?" Brian voice was lowering, his brows furrowing but he still made no move to protest that they were close enough for their breaths to mingle. 

Fuck, he took that for the warning it was as his window of time was closing. He leaned his head to the side, bumping into Brian's starting to grow out straightened curls. Fuck if he even felt this way when Bri looked like this. He was starting to feel the heat of Brian's body through their layers of clothing. He licked his lips again and whispered to where Brian's ear was hidden under all that hair. "You asked Roger what I wanted for my birthday, like you thought you knew what that might be," he lets his voice grow heavy with each whispered word and can feel Brian's body stiffen and shiver in response.

Brian felt as Tim's warm, stubbly mouth brush against the side of his jaw, his whole body frozen. "Oh, God." But Tim didn't respond, his mouth staying in that spot slowly sucking right at the hollow under his jaw. The wet pressure was making Brian's knees weak and when he ended it with a slow circling lick, he felt like he was ready to jump out of his skin. Tim blew a cool breath against the trail of saliva he'd left and Brian couldn't help but to gasp in response. 

"There's only one thing I want for my birthday," Tim was breathing against his ear again but then pulled back, separating their bodies by at least a few inches. He slowly lowered his hands, 'freeing' Brian from a hold he had never protested and looked intently into his eyes before continuing. "A kiss from you," Brian was pretty sure that wasn't actually what Tim was originally going to say.

Brian was pretty sure only shock was still holding him in place. Maybe if he was more like Roger, he'd be pissed, give Tim a good thrashing for what he just pulled. Or maybe it would be more in his character to shrink away, to run in fear or hide. But he doesn't want to do any of that. He just feels drained. Like someone has scooped out the inside of his head and left there only white cotton.

'He said,' Brian couldn't even focus. 'That he wanted- that he wanted that FROM ME.' Brian knew Tim would never joke about something like this, it's something neither of them would find funny. 'He wasn't lying either, he just... put himself out on a limb... for me...'

"I don't know what I'm supposed to say to that," Brian finally replies after what Tim felt like was an eon. 

That wasn't amongst any of the responses Tim had braced himself for, that- that responses sounded very rational, of course how else would Brian react. And how Tim had to resist the urge to run away. He had laid himself bare, he couldn't be asked to do anything more. 

"Look," Brian said with a huff as he ran a hand through his hair. "I- Maybe it's best if we just pretend this never happened for right now, we have another gig on Friday. But later, later if we need to, we can talk about it." He sighed heavily before picking up his guitar case and leaving the room. Tim made no move to stop him. 

Once Brian had walked down the hall and turned the corner, he found a broom closet for his needs. He quietly slipped to the floor, crouched in a ball. He tucked his head between his knees to deal with the dizziness, pressing his hands to his still tingling lips. Slowly he trailed his fingers along his jaw to where Tim had driven his point home. "I-I liked it?" He whispered into the dark. "I shouldn't have though, right?" His blood pounded harder in his ears and the dizziness increased. He slid out of his crouch and straight onto the floor, splaying his legs out in front of him, certain he wasn't going anywhere for a while.


End file.
